moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Congregation of the Silver Hand
The Congregation of the Silver Hand is a Light based non-guild organization that is composed of the Knights and Paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand. Founded in 623 K.C., the organization acts as body by which all knights and paladins who pledge themselves to the Order can come and voice their concerns, questions, and calls for military aide or support. Currently the Congregation acts as a vessel by which RP-PvP, Dungeon Master, and free form role play can be obtained by all persons who actively roleplay as paladins or aspirant paladins, regardless of their guild affliliations. Purpose The Congregation is a body by which senior paladins and members of the Order can come together in an effort to uphold and spread the tenants of the Code of the Silver Hand; to spread the compassionate message of the Light whilst using force of arms to strike down those evil forces that would prey upon the weak of Azeroth. In addition to its goals in maintaining the integrity of the Order of the Silver Hand, the Congregation serves as a venue by which paladins and aspirants can obtain a myriad of benefits. Any within the order, be they anointed paladin or newly proclaimed aspirant, may come forth and present their religious questions and inquiries before a larger pool of collected wisdom and experience that the Congregation represents. Members of the Congregation may also ask for the military aide and assistance of their brothers and sisters of the Order, making the gathering place an easy venue any search of trustworthy and loyal alliance. Finally, the Congregation serves as a body that can lend its unity to the righteous efforts of the Grand Alliance. By assembling all the paladins of the splintered Order under one banner, the Congregation makes the rallying of these persons to focused causes of the Alliance far easier than would have otherwise been attainable in their more fractured form. Member Organizations The College of Canons (The Clergy of the Holy Light) The College of Canons, lead by Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp is one of the founding members of the Congregation and acts as one of the primary liasons between the Congregation and the Church of the Holy Light. Composed of a large number of both priests and paladins, it is mostly the College's Paladin Sect that pledges its active aide to the Congregation. Current Peerages: None The Knights of the Ridge The Knights of the Ridge, lead by Lord Darith Isenhammer and Lady Tamora Rolhelm is an order of knights that hail from the mountainous Duchy of Stonewatch, located Redridge and a founding member of the Congregation. Although the order contains both secular and non-secular knights, a sizeable number of its members claim loyalty to the Order of the Silver Hand. Current Peerages: None The Silver Hand Chapter The Silver Hand Chapter is one of the, if not the, largest chapter of active paladins who proclaim their loyalty to the Order of the Silver Hand and a founding member of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. Based out of the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind City, the Chapter is lead by the charismatic Lord Tenevus Stromheart and is well known for its ability to field a large and highly respectable number of orthodox knights. Current Peerages: None The Blood of Arathor The House of Talwind, sometimes known by their moniker, "The Blood of Arathor" is an organization of disenfrancised Stromgardians in search of a place within the devastated lands of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Lead by the courageous and stalward Lord Alezander Talwind the Blood contains a significant number of Stormguardian paladins and serves as a founding member of the Congregation. Current Peerages: None Members Current Office Holders Grand Knight: Vacant Chancellor: Vacant Exarch: Vacant Chaplain: Vacant Quartermaster: Vacant Inquisitor: Vacant Council Clerk: Vacant History Founded on April 27, 623 K.C. by decree of the Council of Bishops from the industry of Lord-Vicar Erich Gottfried Manstein, the Congregation has acted as a body by which paladin-knights from across the realms can come together and freely associate with one another, regardless of previous guild or organizational associations. Important Documents Charter Constitution of the Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand